Speedy Gonzalez
"Speedy Gonzalez" by David Dante (covered by Los Pimientos Locos in-game) is featured on Just Dance 2015 and Just Dance 2015 China. Dancers P1 P1 '''is a male cowboy with a mustache and a blue sombrero. He is wearing a blue jacket which covers a yellow top, a pair of red long pants with a pink pattern on the right leg, and a pair of cyan shoes. He resembles Speedy Gonzales from Looney Tunes Show, the only diference is that he is a human and Speedy is a mouse. P2 '''P2 '''is female. She is dressed up in a green cactus suit with a blue flower on her head, near the top of the cactus. Her face is mint green (unlike many other dancers who have white face paint). At some parts of the routine, her suit slips, revealing her short green hair. Speedy coach 1.png|P1 Speedy coach 2.png|P2 Background The background seems to be that of a desert with mountains and cacti. There are also rocks and some desert chili peppers (which are also wearing sombreros) playing various instruments, such as a trumpet, a guitar and rattles. Tumbleweeds also roll through the desert. During the night scene, a crescent moon is seen up in the sky. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves''' for each coach. They take place after the second and third night scene. All Gold Moves (P1): 'Pose as if you are running with your right arm raised up near your head (almost covered), your left arm a bit far over your chest, and your left foot bent backward at the knee. '''All Gold Moves (P2): '''Stand still with your arms bent at the elbow. Speedy Gonzales - Gold Move 1 & 2.png|Both Gold Moves SG GM.gif|All Gold Moves ''In-game Appearances in Mashups Speedy Gonzalez is featured in the following Mashup: * ''Holding Out for a Hero'' '''(Cray Cray Duet) Trivia * In the original snippet from the Gamescom trailer, P1's legs were normal. However, according to this gameplay, P1's legs are now edited to make the coach shorter (even being shorter than P2). **This was probably due to Speedy Gonzales being a mouse, and since P1 was supposed to represent Speedy Gonzales, he was made smaller. * This is the third time in which a female dancer is taller than her male counterpart. The first song to have this feature was ''Careless Whisper'''' and the second is [[Get Low|''Get Low]].'' * This is the second time a dancer dances with no legs, the first was [[Ghostbusters|''Ghostbusters]].'' **Although the coach for this song lacks legs in the physical choreography, the Pictograms do not show as such, unlike with ''Ghostbusters. ** However, P4 from Ghostbusters seems to be animated with computer graphic technology, while this one is just a girl in a cactus costume, which hides her legs. ** Coincidentally, both dancers' Pictogram colors are in shades of green. * As with Bailando, tequila ''wasn't censored when it should have been. * This is the third song to have sound effects, in this case the sounds are P1 touching P2, after [[It's Not Unusual|''It's Not Unusual]] and ''Mahna Mahna''. * The song title is misspelled. It should be Speedy Gonzale's'. However, this might have been done intentionally for copyright reasons. In the lyrics, it's spelled "Gonzales". * P1 has bordeaux moustaches and hair instead of black in the menu icon. ** This could be a beta element. *P2's upper outfit slips a lot, exposing her short green hair. * The song is based off the homonymous Looney Tunes character. * The Just Dance Now pictograms sprite contains many in-progress pictograms: these are images of the coaches without any in-game edits, and some drawn arrows to finalize the moves. * If you follow this link: http://jdnowweb-s.cdn.ubi.com/prod/20150831_1726/dist/bundle/Speedy_2.zip, the archive that Internet opens doesn't contain the classifiers folder. * There is a glitch when playing with two people: the score bar will glitch and a player will gain stars really fast. The score bar will skip the first two with no sign of them being gained except the names at the top. Gallery Speedy.jpg|Speedy Gonzalez speedy_cover.png Speedy Gonzalez dancer 1 extraction.png|P1 Speedy Gonzalez dancer 2 extraction.png|P2 speedy pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Pictograminfile.png|Unfinished Placeholder 1 Unfinished2..png|Unfinished Placeholder 2 Speedy Gonzales Beta 3.png|Unfinished Placeholder 3 Speedy Gonzales Beta 4.png|Unfinished Placeholder 4 Speedy Gonzales Beta 5.png|Unfinished Placeholder 5 Speedy Gonzales Beta 6.png|Unfinished Placeholder 6 Speedy Gonzales Beta 7.png|Unfinished Placeholder 7 speedy_cover@2x.jpg|JDNOW Cover speedy_cover@2x(2).jpg|JDNOW Cover (updated) 186.png|Just Dance 2015 Avatar (P2) Gonzalestrailer.png|Gameplay Videos File:193. David Dante - Speedy Gonzales (1961) File:Just Dance 2015 - Speedy Gonzales - 5* Stars References Site Navigation it:Speedy Gonzalez Category:Songs Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Covered Category:60's Category:Aurélie Sériné Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 China Category:Songs from movies/television Category:Lyrics Errors Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs under 3 minutes Category:Daniel Park